Feats
Feats are abilities that Heroes can have aside from combat for certain game modes in For Honor. Overview Every Hero can equip four Feats, one of each Feat rank. However, a freshly bought Hero starts out with only one for each rank, and will have to earn more by leveling up their Hero out of Reputation 1. A Hero can have up to three Feats per Feat rank, which means that any Hero has a total of 12 Feats they can choose from. The selection of Feats are fixed for each Hero, determining the extant of the Heroes' expertise. But the customization is flexible enough for a player to play the Hero in unique ways based on the combination of Feats they have. For any game mode that allows Feats, the Hero's feats are not all unlocked at the start of every match, and have to be earned progressively by gaining Renown, which can be earned by performing tasks such as killing enemy Heroes or capturing points. Certain Heroes are more specialized towards certain tasks, earning more Renown points from them for Feats than other tasks. *Vanguard: Heroes with this renown setup gain more renown when performing activities that suit a leader, such as controlling objectives, killing Soldiers or when in an outnumbered fight. *Assassin: Heroes with this renown setup are more oriented for fighting other Heroes as they obtain more renown for killing Heroes and performing kill-streaks. *Heavy: Heroes with this renown setup best for team-play and objectives as they earn more renown from defending objectives and saving/assisting Heroes. *Hybrid: Heroes with this renown setup earn renown evenly across all activities. The first Feat earned is usually a basic but all-around useful Feat (with a low cooldown if it's an active), while the fourth and final Feat will always be a Feat with great effectiveness but a long cooldown. Some Feats are passives, being automatically applied and constant once unlocked. Other Feats are active, and require the activation of the Feat for it to be used, or even be aimed if a projectile. Active Feats have a cooldown, which is longer the stronger a Feat is. For more specific information on what Feats a Hero has, go to the respective Hero's article page. Feats Tier 1= |-|Tier 2= |-|Tier 3= |-|Tier 4= Exclusive Feats The following feats are those that are only available on a single Hero. The reason for this may be a thematic requirement, such as Shugoki's Staggering Blow, or would only make sense on the Hero mechanically, such as Shaolin's Invigorate which requires the use of his exclusive Stance, Qi Stance. All other feats are available to at least two Heroes. The following Heroes do not have exclusive Feats: *Warden *Raider *Warlord Story Mode The Story Mode has its own separate set of Feats that the player can use, but is limited to only two. Playing the campaign will grant new options of Feats, and later on level up Feats to be more effective. See more on the designated page. Category:Content Category:Gameplay